Project Breeze
---- Project Breeze ---- Gracze: *Glatorianin Zombie jako Lyold *Tenebris32 jako Samuel *Miserix666 jako Jay 650px Gra Księga I - Incydent Rozdział I - Prolog 650px Godzina 20:15, 20 października 1940, Siedziba Breeze Corporation w Nicksoft. Jest konferencja BR40', która trwa już 25 minut. Prezes firmy Breeze Corp. zaczyna opowiadać o Projekcie Breeze. ---- *'Lyold' - Jesteś jednym z tych, którzy są odpowiedzialni za uruchomienie projektu. Stoisz koło prezesa. Nagle ktoś podchodzi i każe Ci iść za nim do pracowni komputerowej, która jest obecnie zamknięta, a dostęp ma tylko prezes. *'Samuel' - Należysz do osób, które pilnują kadzi ze zmodyfikowanym stickmanem, który był celem projektu. Słyszysz dziwne dźwięki. *'Jay' - Jesteś widzem. Prezes mówi, że nad Projektem Breeze pracowało ponad 5 000 naukowców, inżynierów itp, a prace nad nim trwają już 50 lat. W projekcie chodzi o modyfikowanie i klonowanie stickmanów za pomocą 10 milionów linijek kodu i modyfikacją genów i DNA. Projekt ma też ułatwić życie. ---- Ide z nim '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Drzwi są zamknięte. ---- Szukam klucza '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Klucz ma tylko prezydent, jednak twój "towarzysz" wyważa drzwi. ---- Wchodzę '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Wchodzicie. Prawie wszystkie komputery są zniszczone. Wszędzie jest krew. Widzicie 7 zabitych stickmanów. ---- Pytam się go, co tu się dzieje. '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - On jest zdziwiony i przestraszony, nie wie o co chodzi, tak samo jak Ty. ---- Szukam jakiś śladów '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Zabici są podrapani i pogryzieni. Widać też na nich różowe kropki. ---- Przyglądam się kropkom '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Nie potrafisz stwierdzić czym to jest - nigdy tego nie widziałeś, drugi stickman też tego nie wie. ---- Próbuję zawiadomić strażników.' -Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Kiedy idziesz po nich zastajesz ich zabitych, w ten sam sposób jak poprzedni stickmani z pracowni komputerowej. ---- Uciekam stąd! '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Twój towarzysz zaczyna krzyczeć, kiedy się odwracasz on jest już martwy. ---- Rozglądam się '-Lyold' ---- *'Lyold' - Jest ciemno. Jedyne co widzisz to martwego stickmana i mnóstwo krwi. Słyszysz kroki Próbuję dojśc do wyjścia '-Lyold' A co, gdyby projekt wymknął się spod kontroli?' -Jay'' ---- *'''Lyold - Nagle zaczynasz słabnąć. Upadasz. *'Jay' - "Zależy jak." ---- Co dalej? '-Lyold' Rozglądam się. [Samuel] ---- *'Lyold' - Coś zaczyna warczeć i się zbliżać do Ciebie. *'Samuel' - Słyszysz echo warczenia. ---- Gdyby klony zbuntowały się Lub gorzej: gdyby ktoś przejął nad nimi władzę? '-Jay '' Odwracam się '''-Lyold Jeśli mam jakiś nóż, czy cuś, to idę to sprawdzić [''Samuel]'' ---- *'''Jay - "Gdyby klony się zbuntowały to można je pousypiać. Mamy kontrolę nad ich mózgiem. Tak samo z tym drugim. Jednak gdyby ta osoba zmodyfikowała znowu ich DNa, to mógłby być problem." *'Lyold' - Przed tobą jest bestia z karmazynowymi oczami, połyskującymi energią. Na szczęście Cię nie widzi. *'Samuel' - Widzisz leżącego stickmana i stojącą przed nim bestię z karmazynowymi oczami, połyskującymi energią. ---- Jeśli mam jakiś nóż to rzucam w niego. Jeśli nie mam to ukrywam się. Samuel Spokojnie dochodzę do wyjścia '-Lyold' Rozumiem, że projekt znacznie ułatwi życie, ale czy takie klonowanie nie jest przypadkiem nieetyczne? '-Jay'' ---- *'''Samuel - Masz jakiś pistolet. Strzelasz jej w plecy, ta się odwraca, łapię Cię i rzuca o ścianę. Podchodzi i zaczyna tobą szarpać. *'Lyold' - Bestia Cię zauważa, jednak ktoś strzela jej w plecy, więc zaczyna go atakować. *'Jay' - "Klony te mają służyć tylko i wyłącznie do celów wojskowych." ---- Wykorzystuję ten moment i uciekam '-Lyold' Próbuję jej się wyrwać. Samuel Kto był dawcą materiału genetycznego dla klonów ''(Star Wars xD) '''-Jay'' ---- *'''Lyold - Coś eksploduje i rzuca tobą mocno przed budynek. Jesteś poparzony i osłabiony, masz złamany nadgarstek, a do tego część budynku zaczyna się walić. *'Samuel' - Odrzucasz ją. Ona wpada do głównego rdzenia odpowiedzialnego za projekt. Ten od razu eksploduje rozrywając cały dach. Ciebie odrzuca w powietrze. Jesteś aż 150 metrów nad ziemią, co robisz? *'Jay' - Nie dostajesz odpowiedzi. Coś pod ziemią eksploduje. Widzisz jak fioletowy wybuch rozwala całą salę i rzuca stickmanami. Głowy, ręce, nogi, ciała, oczy itp latają po całej sali. ---- Staram się jakoś uratować, złapać czegoś (ewentualnie jakoś wykorzystać moc klanu). Samuel Wstaję i uciekam znim się zwali '-Lyold' Pozostaję w bezpiecznej pozycji. Gdy wszystko minie, idę sprawdzić, co dokładnie się stało. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Wpadasz na budynek, który się zaraz po tym zawala, jednak udaje Ci się przeżyć. Masz na skórze dużo różowych kropek, a oczy są jasno karmazynowe. Widzisz spacerujące grupki stickmanów, w tym lekarzy i posiłki. *'Lyold' - Zawala się i Cię odrzuca. Podbiega do Ciebie 4 stickmanów, po czym zaczynają Ci bandażować wszystkie rany. *'Jay' - Ukryłeś się w jakimś schowku. Wszystko się zawala. Po 15 minutach jednak to ustaje. Wychodzisz. Widzisz ruiny, szczątki, różne przedmioty, fioletową mgłę i co jakiś czas chodzących grupkami stickmanów. ---- Wołam ich do siebie. Samuel Podchodzę do kogoś z personelu (jeśli ktoś taki przeżył) i pytam, co się stało. ''-Jay'' Dziękuję im za pomoc '-Lyold' ---- *'Samuel' - Podchodzą, od razu zaczynają Cię bandażować i leczyć rany. Dają Ci pistolet i trochę amunicji. Jeden mówi, że cierpisz na chorobę kalariańską, przez co masz różowe kropki na ciele. Mówi, że z czasem możesz stracić przytomność i obudzi się w tobie "bestia" na jakiś czas. Kiedy zaczniesz nagle słabnąć weź wszczep Anty-Kalar - narkotyk, uzależnia, szkodzi organizmowi, ale za to powstrzymuje przed "atakiem bestii". *'Jay' - Podchodzisz do małej grupki, która daje Ci pistolet i trochę amunicji. *'Lyold' - Dostajesz pistolet i trochę amunicji na wszelki wypadek. Co robisz? ---- Rozglądam się '-Lyold' (Hmm... very interesting) "Rozumiem." Samuel Dziękuję i pytam, czy wiedzą, co się stało. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Widzisz tylko spacerujących stickmanów po ruinach. *'Samuel' - Co robisz? *'Jay' - Prawdopodobnie rdzeń główny został uszkodzony i wybuchł. ---- Patroluje '-Lyold' Rozglądam się (:v) Samuel Pytam, czy był radioaktywny lub w inny sposób skażony. Jeśli nie, idę na miejsce wybuchu. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Słyszysz od strony rdzenia dziwne dźwięki krzyczenia i jęczenia. *'Samuel' - Nagle upadasz, zaczynasz widzieć wszystko na różowo i karmazynowo, a na Twojej twarzy pojawiają się fioletowe żyłki. Tracisz w połowie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Ktoś do Ciebie podbiega, lecz Ty go próbujesz zabić. *'Jay' - Jeśli to był jednak rdzeń, to na pewno był radioaktywny. Poza tym jednostki specjalne każą Ci stąd się wynosić nawet nie myśląc o wchodzeniu do rdzenia. Dowiadujesz się też, że całe tereny są napromieniowane, więc gdybyś postał tu z 2 godziny by Cię to zabiło. ---- Staram się nad sobą zapanować. Samuel Podchodzę do rdzenia '-Lyold' Uciekam jak najszybciej. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Wstajesz, wyciągasz pistolet i zabijasz dwie osoby. Podbiega do Ciebie lekarz i wstrzykuje Ci Anty-Kalar. Odzyskujesz panowanie. *'Lyold' - Podłoga się zawala i spadasz. Kiedy wstajesz zostajesz otoczony przez bestie, gotowe do ataku. *'Jay' - Wchodzisz do jakiegoś samochodu i odjeżdżasz. Jesteś pod swoim domem. Co robisz? ---- Staram się otrząsnąć. Samuel Walcze '-Lyold' Wchodzę, włączam swój dziennikarski komputer i od razu szukam w sticknecie informacji o wybuchu. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Nagle wyskakuje 39 bestii, które zaczynają wszystkich zabijać. Straże próbują je powstrzymać, jednak nie dają rady. *'Lyold' - Zabijasz ich 1/3, gdy jedna rzuca się na Ciebie. Chce Cię udusić jednak jej głowa eksploduje. Pozostałe uciekają. Przed tobą staje postać w garniturze i lekko świecącymi oczami. Nie widzisz jej twarzy. *'Jay' - Wybuch nastąpił dosyć niedawno, więc znajdujesz tylko informacje "Siedziba Breeze Corp. eksplodowała! ... Nie wiadomo jeszcze czym było to spowodowane." ---- Wstaję i pytam się go co on tu robi (Gman? xD) '-Lyold' Staram się je powstrzymać (zauważ, że po raz trzeci moja odpowiedź zaczyna się "staram") Samuel Piszę na swoim blogu relację (Jay jest dziennikarzem).''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - "To nade mną eksperymentowaliście. Chcieliście klonować stickmanów w dosyć dziwny sposób. I teraz to macie. Macie zemstę. Macie armię bestii, która Was wykończy. Zginiecie marnie. My przyjmiemy tą durną planetę. Jesteśmy Kalarianami." - Po tym wyciąga broń i zaczyna w Ciebie celować. *'Samuel' - Jakiś Cię łapie za szyję, jednak kolejna eksplozja go rozszarpała, a Ciebie zrzuca z górki. Jesteś ciężko ranny. *'Jay' - Napisałeś. Słyszysz jak ktoś wyważa twoje drzwi. ---- Szukam bandaży, innych środków medycznych, lub pomocy. Samuel Podbiegam do niego, wyrzucam z jego ręki broń i walcze z nim '-Lyold' Wyjmuję z zamrażarki gaz obezwładniający lub paralizator. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Nie udaje Ci się. On strzela Ci w ramię i odchodzi. Widzisz jak wyjście zaczyna się walić. *'Samuel' - Jesteś 600 metrów od miasta. *'Jay' - Niestety nagle mdlejesz. Kiedy się budzisz, jesteś w piwnicy związany. Przed tobą stoi postać z karmazynowymi oczami. ---- Pytam kim jest i czego chce. Próbuję przypomnieć sobie, czy znam kogoś z takimi oczami. ''-Jay'' Szukam więc czegokolwiek, co mogło by mi pomóc. Samuel Krzycze Pomocy! '''-Lyold''' ---- *'Jay' - Jest to jakaś bestia. Nie odpowiada. Wyciąga nóż. *'Samuel' - Nic nie znajdujesz. *'Lyold' - Po 19 sekundach ktoś szybko do Ciebie podbiega i pomaga Ci wyjść na górę. Zaraz po tym kiedy wyjście się zapada, stickman ten Cię od razu poucza, że wstęp tam jest wzbroniony i mogłeś zginąć. ---- Wołam o pomoc. Samuel Próbuję się wydostać i negocjować. ''-Jay'' Kim jesteś? '''-Lyold''' ---- *'Samuel' - Nikt Cię nie słyszy. *'Jay' - Udaje Ci się. Uderzasz go w twarz, po czym mu odpada głowa. *'Lyold' - Jest to ochroniarz. Mówi, abyś poszedł. ---- Staram się iść, czołgać, whatever, w jakimkolwiek kierunku. Samuel (Wow, mam mocnego sierpa!) Dzwonię do StickNevu, by to zgłosić. Rozglądam się, czy w pobliżu nie ma więcej takich potworów. ''-Jay'' Idę stąd '-Lyold' ---- *'Samuel' - Jesteś w mieście. Co robisz? *'Jay' StickNevu jeszcze nie istnieje (lolz) i ni jesteś w stanie sprawdzić czy nie ma tych bestii więcej. Jesteś już zmęczony. *'Lyold' - Jesteś w mieście. Co robisz? ---- Szukam pomocy (już któryś raz z rzędu :v) Samuel Umieszczam drzwi na ich miejscu. Jeśli są rozwaloną, dzwonię do meblarskiego. Piję Stick Bulla. ''-Jay'' Zawiadamiam policję '-Lyold' ---- *'Samuel' - Nagle Siedziba znowu eksploduje, tym razem zabijając wszystkich znajdujących się na tamtych terenach. Zaraz po tym znowu przemieniasz się w bestię. *'Jay' - Nic nie wchodzi. Jednak słyszysz z daleka wybuch i odczuwasz gaz, przez który mdlejesz. *'Lyold' - Nagle Siedziba znowu eksploduje, tym razem zabijając wszystkich znajdujących się na tamtych terenach. Ty przestraszony uciekasz daleko od miasta. Rozdział II - Koszmar 650px Godzina nieznana, 16 kwietnia 1941, Nicksoft City. 2 dni po incydencie w Siedzibie BreezeCorp. wszystko się uspokoiło. Wszyscy kontynuowali spokojne życie. W tym czasie Breeze Corporation musiało naprawić szkody, które wyrządziły. Ich stara siedziba była nieodwiedzana przez wiele miesięcy, jednak 15 kwietnia Jednostki Specjalne Nicksoft w końcu weszły do rdzenia, skąd wróciły jako bestie i mutanty. Stolica Nicksoft została zaatakowana. ---- *'Samuel' - Bestią byłeś pół roku, jednak nikt Cię nie zabił. Budzisz się w pomieszczeniu, całym ze krwi i szczątkami rozszarpanych stickmanów. *'Jay' - Po tamtym drugim wybuchu zostałeś wyleczony i udało Ci się przeżyć. Jesteś na środku ulicy płonącego miasta atakowanego przez bestie i mutanty. *'Lyold' - Wracasz do miasta, jednak zastajesz je atakowane przez mutanty. ---- Wyjmuję tablet/smartfona/netbooka/laptopa i piszę o tym na blogu xD ''-Jay'' Staram sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. Samuel Nic nie robie '-Lyold' ---- *'Jay' - Jakaś bestia leci w twoją stronę. *'Samuel' - Jedyne co Ci się przypomina to to, że siedziałeś w reaktorze przez większość czasu, a kiedy wyszedłeś, rozpocząłeś rzeźnię. *'Lyold' - Jakaś bestia się na Ciebie rzuca i Cię rozszarpuje. GAME OVER. ---- Wskrzeszam sie! Lyold Staram się znaleźć cokolwiek blisko mnie. Samuel Pstrykam fotkę xD ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Znajdujesz sprawny karabin, dużo amunicji i kamizelkę kuloodporną. *'Jay' - Potwór łapie Cię i odrywa od Ciebie dłoń razem z aparatem i rzuca tobą w gruzy, po czym odchodzi. Cudem przeżywasz. *'Lyold -' Udaje ci się ---- Kamizelkę zakładam, karabin i amunicję biorę ze sobą. Samuel Rozglądam się za innymi bestiami. Dzwonię po pogotowie. ''-Jay'' Niszcze cały świat KONIEC WYGRYWAM!!!!!! '-Lyold' ---- *'Samuel' - Wychodzisz na zewnątrz. Jest dużo bestii. Podbiega do Ciebie jakiś żołnierz, który mówi, że za 10 minut przybędą posiłki, jednak zaraz po tym zostaje zgnieciony przez spadający budynek. *'Jay' - Widzisz ich bardzo dużo, jednak żadna Cię nie zauważa. Nie masz już telefonu, ani innego sprzętu. *'Lyold' - Nie udaje Ci się, giniesz marnie. ---- Chowam się gdzieś, za czymkolwiek i staram się kilka bestii ustrzelić. Samuel Ostrożnie biegnę do szpitala. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Mija 10 minut, kiedy przyjeżdżają czołgi i zabijają armię potworów. Dostajesz lepszy karabin, więcej amunicji i apteczkę. *'Jay' - Najbliższy szpital jest zniszczony, drugi na końcu miasta (jest jednak za daleko), a trzeci jest otoczony przez bestie. Jakiś stickman krzyczy, aby wszyscy się schowali w Schronie A, który jest dosyć blisko. ---- Cóż, strzelam dalej (oczywiście w potwory). Samuel Biegnę tam. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Mijają 4 godziny. Bestii już jest mało. Jesteś trochę ranny. Wchodzisz do jakiegoś budynku. Przed tobą jest dziwna osoba w garniturze, wyglądająca jak bestia. Wyjście się zawala. *'Jay' - Wchodzisz. Przez 4 godziny siedzisz tam, w tym czasie zostajesz uleczony i dostajesz nową sztuczną rękę. Nagle słyszysz eksplozję w centrum Schronu. ---- Biegnę tam. Jeśli są jakieś bestie, walczę z nimi (mam przecież laser w sztucznej ręce, prawda?). ''-Jay'' Podchodzę do niej zachowując czujność. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Widzisz tylko przegrzany rdzeń, który zaczyna niszczyć cały schron. *'Samuel' - Ty zmieniasz swój wygląd na bestię, jednak masz nad sobą kontrolę. "Tajemniczy" osobnik Cię zauważa. Myśląc, że jesteś ich żołnierzem, pyta się jak wygląda cała sytuacja. ---- Udając jednego z nich, odpowiadam, że źle. Samuel Pstrykam fotkę i uciekam. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Osobnik zaczyna krzyczeć "Wycofujemy się!", po czym, razem z armią bestii idzie w stronę metra. *'Jay' - Nie masz żadnego sprzętu. Rdzeń wybucha, a Ciebie poparzonego wyrzuca na zewnątrz. ---- No idę za nimi. Samuel Próbuję uciec. Szukam broni. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Nagle przemieniasz się z powrotem w stickmana. Bestie Cię zauważają, jednak jakaś bomba niszczy całe metro. Zaczynasz krwawić, po czym mdlejesz. *'Jay' - Słyszysz eksplozję metra. Jakiś głaz leci w Twoją stronę. Obrywasz i tracisz przytomność. Rozdział III - Zniszczenia 650px Godzina 7:15, 18 kwietnia 1941, Nicksoft City Stolica Nicksoft, niegdyś jedno z najpiękniejszych i największych miast StickPlanet, stało się miastem widmo. Wszystkie ulice są całkowicie spalone i zniszczone. Przetrwali nieliczni. Bestie wymordowały 49% mieszkańców, 27% zginęło w wyniku wypadków, eksplozji itp., reszta zaginęła, lub uciekła. Po dwóch dniach brutalnej walki bestie zostały pokonane. Obecnie trwają poszukiwania zaginionych stickmanów. *'Samuel' - W wyniku wysadzenia metra, Twój wzrok pogorszył się o 40%, masz lekkiego zeza, kilka blizn na twarzy. Jesteś w bezpiecznym obozie na końcu Nicksoft City. Przebywasz w pokoju, gdzie znajduje się jeszcze trzech stickmanów, dwóch ochroniarzy i jeden lekarz. *'Jay' - Masz sztuczną dłoń, złamaną nogę i pękniętą czaszkę, a Twój słuch pogorszył się o 40%. Jesteś w bezpiecznym obozie na końcu Nicksoft City. Przebywasz w pokoju, gdzie znajduje się jeszcze trzech stickmanów, dwóch ochroniarzy i jeden lekarz. ---- Pytam jak tam mój stan. Samuel Proszę lekarza o wywiad. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Lekarz mówi Ci, że nadal siedzi w Tobie wirus, ale szanse na zmutowanie są o 60% mniejsze. *'Jay' - Obecnie lekarz zajmuje się innym pacjentem. ---- "Co teraz?" - Samuel Czekam i pytam, co ze mną. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Jesteś zakażony, czyli nadal niebezpieczny, w każdym momencie możesz się zmutować i wszystkich zabić. W tym przypadku będziemy musieli Cię niestety zabić. Dlatego radzimy Ci opuścić obóz jak najszybciej. Oczywiście zostaniesz zaopatrzony. Słyszeliśmy, że jesteś jednym z tych, którzy to zaczęli... Za 2 godziny bo Ciebie przyjadą." - po czym odchodzi i mówi po cichu "Mam nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim Ci po#@#$ni ludzie zakończą swoją działalność." *'Jay' - "Twoja noga jest złamana, jednak prawdopodobnie będziesz mógł chodzić. Weź wstań i sprawdź." ---- "Rozumiem." Samuel Próbuję wstać. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Mijają dwie godziny. Przyjeżdża ciężarówka BreezeCorp. Lekarz każe Ci wejśc do ciężarówki. *'Jay' - Wszystko dobrze, tylko trochę kulejesz. ---- Sprawdzam, czy mam jakieś zdjęcia tych bestii. ''-Jay'' No cóż, wsiadam. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Lekarz przynosi torbę, która leżała koło Twojego ciała, kiedy Cię znaleźli. Jest w niej uszkodzony, ale sprawny laptop. *'Samuel' - Siedzisz koło kierowcy, który jest Twoim znajomym z pracy i zarazem jednym z najważniejszych w firmie. Wita się z tobą i zaczyna mówić: "Samuel... Jesteśmy skończeni.. Kilka dni temu straciliśmy główną siedzibę... Te bestie... Tyle szkód! Jeśli jakimś cudem pokonamy te je^%$e bestie, to i tak k$#%a zbankrutujemy! Jesteśmy najbardziej znienawidzoną firmą na całym StickPlanet! Każdemu skrzywdzonemu miastu mamy zapłacić pi%%$@#$ny milion S$! Ech... Jednak jest jeden ratunek. W współpracy z wojskiem, mamy opracować coś co uratuje StickPlanet. Mamy na to 8 miesięcy... Inaczej kara nas nie ominie." ---- "Firma mnie już nie interesuje. Jednak z chęcią pozabijam te ścierwa..." Samuel Włączam i sprawdzam, czy są jakieś zdjęcia. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "I tak nam jesteś potrzebny. Musimy opracować projekt, który uratuje świat. Jedziemy właśnie do laboratorium, tam rozpoczynamy prace. Jednak po drodze jest Las Stickas, miasto hazardu, gdzie można się nieźle zabawić." *'Jay' - Znajdujesz folder, jest w nim 40 zdjęć. ---- "W związku z tym...?" (:v) Samuel Przeglądam wszystkie. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Możemy tam zajechać, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu." *'Jay' - Są bardzo słabej jakości, ale da się zobaczyć co na nich jest. Widoki są straszne - Rozszarpani stickmani, zniszczone budynki... ---- Wrzucam na mojego bloga i ostrzegam przed bestiami cały świat. ''-Jay'' "Ale... po co? Im szybciej tam dojedziemy, tym lepiej." (:V) Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Akurat świat o tym już wie. Nagle jakaś dziwna postać rzuca granatem ogłuszającym. Wszyscy mdleją. Budzicie się związani w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Ukazuje się ta tajemnicza postać. Wygląda jak bestia, tylko mniej "dziko". Uśmiecha się, po czym zaczyna mówić "I co teraz? Chciało Wam się klonować stickmanów? I widzicie co teraz macie? Macie mnie... Zemstę. Mam potężną armię. Zniszczymy Was i zawładniemy nad tym światem.. Póki co to ja jestem jedyną inteligentną osobą tutaj, ale niedługo jedziemy do waszej siedziby, gdzie dodam trochę rozumu mojej dzikiej armii. Następnie wybijemy wszystkich stickmanów z tej planety. Tak powstanie nasz świat. KalarPlanet..." *'Samuel' - "Aby odpocząć? Kilka lat męczącej pracy nad projektem, który nie wypalił, a Ty chcesz robić to dalej? Wyluzuj!" ---- Próbuję negocjować. "Jesteście Kosmitami?! Darzę was ogromnym szacunkiem! Może mógłbym wam się przydać. Podczas reportarzy nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy." Rozmawiając z kosmitą próbuję rozciąć sznur moim laserowym zegrakiem, który dostałem podczas wywiadu Jamesem Stickiem. (Mam taki, prawda?) ''-Jay'' "Niech ci będzie." Samuel ---- *'Jay' - "Nie jestem kosmitą. Byłem wcześniej stickmanem, ale Wy mnie zmieniliście w to g*^%o. Stworzyliście też bestie, które cały czas się rozmnażają." Udaje Ci się przeciąć linię. *'Samuel' - Zasypiasz podczas drogi. Po jakimś czasie budzisz się na miejscu w Las Stickas. Jesteś sam w samochodzie. ---- "Nie maczałem w tym palców, jestem tylko reporterem! Jeśli chcesz mogę pomóc ci walczyć z tymi stworzeniami. Mam zdjęcia! Wiem w jaki sposób atakują."'' -Jay'' Wysiadam. :I Samuel ---- *'Jay' - "Muahaha... Bestie są po mojej stronie... A teraz pora na brutalnie rozszarpanie przez moją armię. Kto pierwszy?" Do pomieszczenia wchodzi 6 bestii '' *'Samuel''' - Co robisz? ---- "Dlaczego nam to robisz?!" Po cichu nadaję SOS moim laserowym zegarkiem. Mówię "Teraz". Wszyscy cofają się za mnie, a ja laserem wypalam bestiom oczy. ''-Jay'' Rozglądam się. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Wypalając oczy bestiom, rozpoczynasz masakrę. Zaczynają one zabijać wszystkich po kolei. Kalarianin wychodzi z pomieszczenia. *'Samuel' - Są tutaj same kasyna i sklepy. Zauważasz "kierowcę", który właśnie wchodzi do jednego kasyna. ---- Bronię stickmanów i zabijam bestie. Biegnę za Kalarianinem. ''-Jay'' Idę za nim. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Wychodzisz na zewnątrz, jednak Kalarianina nie ma. *'Samuel' - Siedzisz jakieś pół godziny na zewnątrz. Nagle wychodzi "Kierowca", trochę pijany. Po 2 minutach ciszy ze smutkiem mówi "Musisz to zrobić... Ja to wszystko przegrałem. Tobie się to uda... Musisz zarobić co najmniej 500S$!" ---- "Co ty chrzanisz?" Samuel Ponownie wysyłam SOS. Razem z resztą stickmanów (jeśli przeżyli) uciekam. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Jestem idiotą... Straciłem prawie cały hajs. Musisz to odzyskać! Zawsze byłeś w tym dobry..." *'Jay' - Przylatuje 5 helikopterów. Zabierają Was. ---- ("woh, jestem w tym dobry, szkoda, że wcześniej nie wiedziałem") "No dobra" Samuel Pytam ekipę ratunkową, co mają zamiar teraz zrobić. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Masz do wyboru ruletka, blackjack, lub poker. *'Jay' - "Lecimy do Stivene, aby zostawić Was, a stamtąd lecimy do Strefy M. " ---- "Strefy M?" ''-Jay'' Poker, bo tylko to bardziej ogarniam. ;v Samuel ---- *'Jay' - "Miejsce gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło." *'Samuel' - Wygrywasz 100S$. Grasz dalej? ---- Ta, w końcu muszę zarobić 500S$. (Pewnie gdzieś pod koniec przegram :L) Samuel Mogę się wam przydać! Uczyłem się stick-fu od mistrza Struce Lee. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Wygrywasz 250S$. Masz już 350S$ *'Jay' - "Miejsce to jest mocno skażone, możesz się zmutować, a nam został tylko jeden kombinezon, który jest niestety uszkodzony." ---- Lecim dalej. Samuel Mam kurs z naprawy opancerzenia. Mogę to naprawić albo chociaż trochę zredukować uszkodzenia. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Wygrywasz 150S$. Masz już 500S$! Grasz dalej, czy już wracasz? *'Jay' - "Możesz naprawić i nam pomóc. Tylko nie przynoś nam szkód. Możemy Cię zabić." ---- "Super". Naprawiam kombinezon. ''-Jay'' Nie ma potrzeby więcej grać. Wracam. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Naprawiasz. Docieracie na miejsce. Od ostatniej wizyty dużo się zmieniło. Cała roślinność zginęła. Po całym terenie chodzą zmutowane zwierzęta i bestie. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszy mgła. *'Samuel' - Wymieniasz żetony na S$. Twój przeciwnik nagle wstaje i wbija Ci nóż w plecy, zabierając pieniądze. ---- Pytam, czy dostanę jakąś broń. ''-Jay'' (Jak przewidywalne :I pewnie teraz stracę nad sobą kontrolę :v) Jeśli mogę, wstaję, uderzam go w twarz, biorę pieniądze i uciekam. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Dostajesz SWT. *'Samuel' - Kiedy wracasz, podchodzi do Ciebie diler. Zaczyna Ci wciskać jakieś oferty. ---- Ignoruję go, nie interesują mnie jego oferty. Samuel "To gdzie idziemy? Co mam zrobić?" ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Podchodzisz do samochodu. Wszyscy żołnierze/pracownicy czekają. Kiedy Ty przychodzisz, jeden mówi "Kierowca nie żyje... Został zamordowany przez jakąś mafię. Widocznie ktoś będzie musiał go zastąpić." *'Jay' - "Wchodzimy do budynku. Masz przeszukać salę gdzie odbywała się konferencja. Jak coś znajdziesz to mów przez mikrofon. Następnie idź do pracowni i innych miejsc. Zabieraj wszystko co cenne. My idziemy do rdzenia." ---- Idę do tej sali. ''-Jay'' "Rozumiem... Mogę poprowadzić." Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Znajdujesz kamery, aparaty, dokumenty, kartki, listy, śmieci i szczątki stickmanów. *'Samuel' - Jesteście w połowie drogi. Jest środek nocy. Nagle z krzaków wyskakuje bestia. Rzuca się na samochód. Rozbijacie się. ---- Jeśli nadal jestem w samochodzie, to wychodzę z niego i sprawdzam co z resztą. Samuel Kartki, dokumenty i listy chowam do plecaka/kieszeni i przeglądam zawartość kamer i aparatów (jeśli nie są zniszczone). ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Trzy osoby zginęły. Zostało Was pięciu. *'Jay' - Są głównie zdjęcia z początków pokazu. Na niektórych nagraniach jest uchwycony nawet wybuch, jednak niedługo po tym nagranie się przerywa. ---- Teraz oglądam te listy i dokumenty. ''-Jay'' Sprawdzam, czy są przytomni, przy czym rozglądam się za bestią. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Są tam głównie plany jak miała wyglądać konferencja. Większość kartek jest rozmazanych i podartych. *'Samuel' - Są nieprzytomni. Widzisz jak bestia zaczyna uciekać w las. ---- Idę dalej. ''-Jay'' Staram się obudzić moich towarzyszy. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Wchodzisz do sali komputerowej. *'Samuel' - Budzą się. Jeden z nich zaczyna krzyczeć "I co my teraz zrobimy?! Straciliśmy już czterech ludzi i samochód!" ---- Staram się go uspokoić. Samuel Włączam komputery (mam nadzieję, że działają). ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Zauważasz w oddali lekko zniszczony hotel. *'Jay' - Działa tylko jeden. Reszta jest zniszczona. ---- Sugeruję, abyśmy tam się ukryli. Samuel Włączam. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Widać, że jest zniszczony przez mocne napromieniowanie, jednak obecnie go nie ma. Jeden mówi, że niedaleko jest siedziba firmy, której eksplozja mogła dotrzeć aż tutaj. *'Jay' - Jest tutaj wiele skryptów odpowiedzialnych za Projekt Breeze. ---- Próbuję zrozumieć. ''-Jay'' Pytam jeszcze raz, czy chowamy się właśnie tam. Samuel ---- *''Jay''' - Nic nie potrafisz zrozumieć. *'Samuel' - "Widać, że pokoje jeszcze w dobrym stanie. Do tego jest kilka magazynów. Ty i Hank idźcie już spać, my pójdziemy do magazynów." ---- Idę spać. Samuel Szukam czegoś innego. Sprawdzam, czy martwi stickmani mieli przy sobie jakieś dokumenty. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Śpisz. *'Jay' - Zaczynasz słyszeć wrzaski. Idziesz to sprawdzić. Znajdujesz tam rozszarpanych Twoich towarzyszy. Widzisz bestie, tym razem uzbrojone. Zaczynają w Ciebie strzelać. Rozdział IV - Projekt, czas zacząć! 650px Godzina 05:20, 19 kwietnia 1941, Nicksoft. ---- *'Samuel' - Budzisz się w samochodzie. Widzisz swoich towarzyszy. Jeden od razu rzuca chleb, znaleziony w hotelu i mówi: "Udało nam się znaleźć wiele przydatnych rzeczy. Za 20 minut będziemy na miejscu." *'Jay' - Budzisz się przykuty do jakiegoś stołu. Jesteś prawie cały w krwi. Widzisz także martwych towarzyszy. Do pokoju wchodzi 20 bestii (a dokładniej Kalarianinów). Wśród nich jest także ich lider, ten którego spotkałeś wcześniej. Zaczyna mówić: "C**ju... Udało Ci się uciec ode mnie, jednak znów się spotykamy... Tym razem już z moją mądrzejszą armią... Wrzucając Bestie do specjalnej kadzi stawały się one mądrzejsze..." ---- Jem. Samuel Mówię, że moglibyśmy się dogadać. "Mam wiele umiejętności, które mogłyby wam się przydać." ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Dojeżdżacie na miejsce. Laboratorium wygląda na opuszczone. Jeden z Was krzyczy "Jesteśmy na miejscu! Co teraz?! Co robimy?!" *'Jay' - "Zamknij ryj nędzniku!" Dostajesz z pięści w twarz. ---- "Może odrobinę grzeczniej? Przemoc to nie rozwiązanie. Przecież możemy się dogadać." Wystukuję palcami SOS. ''-Jay'' "Szukamy wszystkiego, co nam potrzebne." Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Dostajesz ponownie z pięści. "Będziesz mnie teraz uczył grzeczności!? Ech.. Zapomniałem, jesteś nam potrzebny... Mówili, że jesteś reporterem i masz wielką wiedzę na temat StickWorld. Chcę przerzucić Twój rozum do mojej armii..." Zaczyna pobierać Twoją krew, wszczepiając przy okazji jakiś płyn, przez który dostajesz fazy. *'Samuel' - "Na razie musimy obmyślić nad czym będziemy pracować. Jakieś pomysły?" ---- Czekam aż ktoś coś zaproponuje. (:v) Samuel Wystukuję SOS. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - (Uzależnienie od Anty-Kalar'u) - Zaczyna Cię boleć brzuch. *'Jay' - Któryś z nich to zauważa i łamie Ci palce. ---- Pytam się, czy ktoś nie ma coś na ból brzucha. Jeśli nie, to idę czegoś szukać, ewentualnie wymiotować. Samuel Mówię, że mogę się im przydać. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Ktoś Ci rzuca. Jednak lek nie zadziałał, wręcz przeciwnie. *'Jay' - "Oczywiście, że nam się przydasz. Mam już Twoje DNA, które stworzy inteligentną armię. Teraz mogę Cię zabić... W brutalny sposób..." ---- Mam przydatne informacje i więcej DNA (xD). ''-Jay'' Czyli... rzygam. (:v) Samuel ---- :gry wraca Lyold! *'Jay' - Bestia wyciąga broń i strzela Tobie w brzuch. Zaczynasz pluć krwią. *'Samuel' - Czujesz się trochę lepiej. Jedna osoba zaczyna krzyczeć "Może zbudujemy bombę, która wybije tylko te bestie!? A może urządzenie je zabijające?! Aaawwwwahahahaha!" Koledzy zaraz po tym odprowadzają go do łóżka. *'Lyold' - Budzisz się. Jesteś w pustym pomieszczeniu, przykuty do stołu. Jesteś cały w krwi, do tego masz dziwne plamy na ciele. Twoja skóra przybrała bardziej zgniły kolor. Czujesz, że jesteś silniejszy. ---- Używam swojej siły aby oderwać się od stołu. '-Lyold' Próbuję uciec. ''-Jay'' "Co z nim?" Samuel ---- *'Lyold' - Udaje Ci się. *'Jay' - Jesteś przykuty do stołu. Nie możesz się ruszać. *'Samuel' - "On bierze jakieś proszki, więc zaczyna co jakiś czas szaleć." ---- "Rozumiem. To co teraz?" Samuel Wychodzę z pomieszczenia Lyold "Help!" ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Musimy wymyślić coś, co pomoże w zwalczaniu tych bestii." *'Lyold' - Jesteś w ciemnym zniszczonym pomieszczeniu. Znajdujesz martwego stickmana. Wygląda Ci bardzo znajomo. *'Jay' - Kalarianie wychodzą z pomieszczenia. Zostajesz sam. ---- Przyglądam się mu Lyold Wystukuję SOS (nogą). ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Jego oczy zaczynają świecić. Ten nagle się budzi. Zobaczywszy Ciebie zaczyna krzyczeć. *'Jay' - Słyszysz krzyk. *'Samuel' - Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta. ---- Zaczynam go dusić żeby przestał Lyold Próbuję dowiedzieć się, skąd dobiega. ''-Jay'' "Jakieś pomysły?" Samuel ---- *'Lyold' - Nagle wybiegają bestie i zaczynają w Ciebie strzelać. *'Jay' - Za drzwiami. Krzyk ucichł, jednak zaczynasz słyszeć strzały. *'Samuel' - "Podczas drogi myślałem o specjalnym kluczu mogącym otworzyć każde drzwi, a raczej wypalać zamki. Pomyślałem też o profesjonalnej masce gazowej i nożu przywiązanym do ręki." ---- "I to ma nam jakoś bardzo pomóc w walce z tymi ścierwami?" Samuel Zabijam je Lyold "Pomocy!" ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "No trochę... Maski gazowe na pewno się przydadzą..." (Uzależnienie od Anty-Kalar'u) Znowu zaczyna boleć Cię brzuch, stickman zaczyna się pytać, co z Tobą się dzieje. *'Lyold' - Słyszysz za ścianą "Pomocy!". *'Jay' - Wchodzi jakiś Kalarianin i wyciąga broń. ---- "Hej! Ale schowaj to! Możemy się przecież dogadać." ''-Jay'' Szukam źródła dźwięku Lyold (Szybko poszło) Odpowiadam, że nic i znowu idę na stronę wymiotować. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - "ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, NIE BĘDZIESZ MI ROZKAZYWAŁA NĘDZNA ISTOTO!" Zaczyna okładać Cię po twarzy. *'Lyold' - Dochodzisz do drzwi, z których rozlegał się krzyk. *'Samuel' - (Podpowiedź: Masz przy sobie trochę Anty-Kalar'u) ---- (No skoro mnie boli brzuch od uzależnienia od tego środku, to po co mam go brać? >.< Ale ok.) Biorę Anty-Kalar. Samuel Po cichu otwieram drzwi Lyold Kopię go w czułe miejsce i próbuję jakoś zabrać mu broń. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - (Aktualizacja) Jakiś stickman zauważa co robisz. Zaczyna się pytać, czy jesteś jednym z "nich". *'Lyold' - Widzisz Kalarianina nawalającego jakiegoś sitckmana po twarzy. *'Jay' - Broń leci pod drzwi. Bestia się wnerwia i zaczyna Cię nawalać z kija po twarzy. Zostajesz ogłuszony. Nic nie widzisz, nic słyszysz. ---- "Pomocy!" ''-Jay'' "Nich...?" Samuel Skręcam mu kark Lyold ---- *'Jay' - Jakiś mutant łamie mu kark. *'Samuel' - "Te bestie..." *'Lyold' - Stickman jest ciężko ranny i przykuty do stołu. ---- "N-n-nie, nie jestem. Chyba... nie jestem." (:v) Samuel "Kim jesteś?" ''-Jay'' Biorę broń zabitego mutanta i uwalniam stickmana, oczywiście w niego celując. Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Stickman przemienia się w bestię, jednak Cię nie atakuje. *'Jay' - Mutant Cię uwalnia. *'Lyold' - Stickman pyta się kim jesteś. ---- "Zapłać albo giń!" 'Lyold' Zaskoczony patrzę na niego i pytam kim jest. Samuel (portfel) Płacę. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Dostajesz 20S$ *'Samuel' - "Nie bój się. Jestem zwyczajnym stickmanem cierpiącym na tą samą chorobę jak Ty. W każdym czasie mogę zmieniać się w to coś." Zmienia się z powrotem w stickmana. *'Jay' - Dajesz mu 20S$, zostało Ci 5S$. ---- "I co, kontrolujesz to?" Samuel Strzelam mu w nogę i uciekam Lyold Czołgam się do wyjścia (czemu we mnie strzeliłeś, Zombie?). ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Kontroluję. Nie muszę używać nawet tego Anty-Kalar'u." *'Lyold' - Ten stickman, który wcześniej dusiłeś, zaczyna Cię wołać. *'Jay' - (Każdy może robić tutaj co chce, mógł Cię nawet zabić). ---- Podchodzę do niego, będąc gotowy do obrony Lyold "Naucz mnie *_*" Samuel "Jestem po twojej stronie! Gdzie jest jakaś działająca baza wojskowa?" ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - "Lyold, wybacz, że krzyczałem wtedy, ale się przestraszyłem. W końcu dużo czasu przebywałem w stanie śmierci klinicznej... Musimy uciekać. Słyszałem kroki tych potworów... '' *'Samuel''' - "Wystarczy się dobrze skupić. To nie jest trudne." *'Jay' - Mutant już odszedł. ---- "Pokażesz mi? *_*" Samuel " Kim ty jesteś? Skąd znasz moje imię?"' Lyold' (Skąd znam jego imię!?) "Jestem reporterem. Pracuję dla StickTV." ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "No nie wiem. Ty masz ten oszukany Anty-Kalar. Prawdziwy ten lek nie jest narkotykiem, nie uzależnia. Musisz użyć tego leku na uzależnienie, jednak mi się już skończył." *'Lyold' - "To ja poprosiłem Ciebie, abyś poszedł ze mną, kiedy trwała tamta konferencja... Ale nie ma czasu na rozmowy, trzeba uciekać." Idzie w stronę byłej sali konferencyjnej. *'Jay' - (to nie było do Ciebie) Mutant już odszedł. ---- "Czyli muszę go znaleźć..." Samuel Idę za nim Lyold Rozglądam się, czy są tu jakieś bestie. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "I tak musimy jechać do siedziby w Oneipie po zapasy i inne sprzęty. Można kupić w mieście lek na uzależnienie." *'Lyold' - Wychodzicie. Towarzysz jest załamany. *'Jay' - Tylko martwe bestie. ---- O co ci chodzi?' Lyold' (O co mi chodzi?) Szukam znów czegoś, co mogłoby powstrzymać bestie. ''-Jay'' "Dobra, to co, zbieramy się?" Samuel ---- *'Lyold' - "Nieważne!" *'Jay' - (Lepiej się nie zaczynaj, jesteś ciężko ranny, nie masz szans na wygraną, prędzej zginiesz) *'Samuel' - "Okej..." Idzie w stronę samochodu. ---- Idę za nim. (Pewnie wybuchnie czy cuś :V) Samuel "No to chodźmy!" 'Lyold' No to chyba idziemy. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Stickman pyta się kto kieruje. *'Lyold' - "Ty prowadź..." *'Jay' - (TO NIE BYŁO DO CIEBIE) ---- Szukam wyjścia i pytam się go "Jak masz na imię?" Lyold "Mogę ja." Samuel "Jestem Jay Sticky, ale mówią na mnie Jay the Reporter. Dziwne, że mnie nie kojarzysz." ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - "Nazywam się Tomas." *'Samuel' - Wyjeżdżacie. Jest już 4:46 w nocy. Twój towarzysz śpi. Po długiej i spokojnej drodze zaczynasz słyszeć stukanie. *'Jay' - (Ty jesteś tutaj sam, Lyold'a tu już od dawna nie ma) Gratulacje! Zachorowałeś na schizofrenię! ---- (Miserix xdd) "Dobra szukajmy tego wyjścia" Lyold (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL) Sprawdzam, co to. Samuel (WTF?! To wytłumacz mi łaskawie, z kim rozmawiał Lyold? I mógłbyś łaskawie nie mówić mi, co w tej chwili robię?) Szukam wyjścia. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Znajdujecie. Przy wyjściu stoi sprawny samochód. *'Samuel' - Jacyś gówniarze strzelają z karabinów. *'Jay' - (Lyold rozmawiał z innym stickmanem, którego wcześniej dusił, więc czytaj uważnie) Widzisz grupkę stickmanów. ---- Jeśli w nas, to staram się jakoś manewrować, aby uniknąć pocisków. Samuel (Czytam uważnie i coś mi tu nadal nie pasuje. Zakończmy więc tę bezowocną dyskusję.) Podchodzę do nich. ''-Jay'' Rozbijam szybę, otwieram drzwi i próbuję jakoś uruchomić ten pojazd Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Udaje Ci się ominąć ich. Zaraz po tym wsiadają do samochodu i zaczynają was ścigać, jednak przy zakręci walnęli w drzewo i zginęli na miejscu. *'Jay' - (Po co komuś strzelać w nogi, a potem chcieć się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?) Postacie przemieniają się w bestie. Zaczynają Cię gonić. *'Lyold' - Na siedzeniu leżały kluczyki. Udaje Ci się go odpalić. ---- Wyjeżdżam na drogę i sprawdzam ilość paliwa Lyold Jadę dalej. Samuel Uciekam. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Jest dosyć dużo. Odjeżdżasz. *'Samuel' - Jedziesz... *'Jay' - Przy samym wyjściu z budynku przewracasz się z powodu zmęczenia. Rozdział V - Oneipa 650px Godzina 8:15, 20 kwietnia 1941, Oneipa. ---- *'Lyold' - Jesteś w Oneipie. Masz już mało paliwa. *'Samuel' - Dojeżdżacie na miejsce, jednak siedzibę otacza tłum protestujących stickmanów. Niektórzy wybijają nawet szyby. *'Jay' - Budzisz się w szpitalu. Czujesz się o wiele lepiej. Rany Twoje zostały zszyte. ---- Rozglądam się, czy ktoś jeszcze tu jest. ''-Jay'' (Akurat tu chciałem jechać) Szukam jakiejś stacji benzynowej. Zatrzymuję się gdzieś przed nimi i patrzę. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Jest tylko jeden śpiący pacjent. *'Lyold' - Znalazłeś. Ile chcesz zatankować? *'Samuel' - Sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. Buntownicy zaczynają szarpać się z resztą pracowników. Jeden protestant strzelił w wasz samochód wysadzając go. ---- Pytam pielęgniarkę, lekarza, gdzie jest moja komórka (ze wszystkimi zdjęciami) i czy miałem przy sobie jakieś kartki, gdy mnie znaleźli. ''-Jay'' Do pełna. Przy okazji szukam na stacji jakiejś żywej duszy Lyold (No zaraz, skoro byliśmy w samochodzie, to nie umarliśmy? :I) Chowam się w krzaki i każę innym zrobić to samo. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - "Osoba, która tam leży Cię tu zaniosła. Niestety nie znalazł przy Tobie niczego. Obecnie jest w ciężkim stanie. Został zaatakowany na koniec przez te bestie. Po kilku godzinach znaleźliśmy Was ledwo żyjących." *'Lyold' - (Zostało Ci 15S$) Jest wiele osób. *'Samuel' - (Wyszliście) Jeden towarzysz się schował, jednak drugi przemienił się w bestię i pobiegł w stronę tłumu. Zaraz po tym zostały wyrzucone granaty dymne. ---- Jeśli mam jakąś broń to biegnie i atakuje. Samuel "Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z przedstawicielem wojska?" ''-Jay'' Jadę do siedziby Breeze Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Nagle słyszysz syrenę nuklearną. *'Jay' - Nie ma go tutaj. Nagle słyszysz syrenę nuklearną. *'Lyold' - Stoisz przed siedzibą, która jest obecnie otoczona przez tłumy protestujących stickmanów. Wszyscy się biją i strzelają do siebie. Nagle słyszysz syrenę nuklearną. ---- (syrenę nuklearną, wtf) Rozglądam się. Samuel Ukrywam się Lyold Szukam jakiegoś wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Próbuję uciec. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - (Tak syrena nuklearna) Ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Tłumy zaczynają się rozchodzić. Wejście jest wolne. *'Lyold' - Ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Twój towarzysz proponuje Ci, abyś pojechał na podziemny parking. *'Jay' - Nie byłeś w pełni uleczony. Spadłeś ze schodów. ---- Cóż, biegnę do wejścia i wołam tego, który zmienił się w bestię, żeby szedł za mną. Samuel Podnoszę się i biegnę dalej (tym razem ostrożniej). ''-Jay'' No to jedźem Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Wchodzicie do środka. Podchodzi do Was jakiś stickman z bronią i pyta czego chcecie. *'Jay' - Wychodzisz. Ziemia się trzęsie. Z daleka słyszysz ryk. *'Lyold' - Wjeżdżacie. Kiedy znajdujecie miejsce na samochód, Tomas wychodzi, mówiąc "Idę to sprawdzić". ---- "Alarm nuklearny został aktywowany. Staramy się gdzieś schować." (No bo co miałem wymyślić :I) Samuel Włączam radio (Jeśli jest) Lyold Wsiadam do jakiegoś samochodu. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Nie wpuszczamy cywili. Zwłaszcza po zamieszaniu, które odbyło się przed chwilą... Wyjdźcie stąd, zanim pociągnę za spust!" *'Lyold' - Bardzo słabo chodzi, udaje Ci się usłyszeć tylko parę słów: "Gigantyczne monstrum idzie w kierunku Oneipy. Prosimy o nie wychodzenie z domów. Zalecamy schronienie się w piwnicach, metrach i innych podziemnych schronach..." *'Jay' - Gdzie jedziesz? ---- Staram się go ogłuszyć (ogłuszyć, nie zabić :V). Samuel Na najbliższe lotnisko, najlepiej wojskowe. ''-Jay'' Jade po Tomas'a Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Reszta pracowników zaczyna do Was strzelać. *'Jay' - W Oneipie jest tylko jedno lotnisko. Docierasz. Co robisz? *'Lyold' - Znajdujesz go. Ten wsiada i mówi "Ja go widziałem!" ---- Każę mu się za coś schować i sam się kryję. Samuel Wbiegam do jakiegoś samolotu ewakuacyjnego (na pewno taki jest). ''-Jay'' Jadę po pomoc Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Ten Cię jednak nie posłuchał. Przemienił się w bestię i ich pobił do nieprzytomności. Pyta się co z nimi zrobicie. *'Jay' - Ktoś Cię zauważa. Gdzie lecisz? *'Lyold' - Jedziesz. Nagle zza budynku wychyla się ten mutant. Przyjeżdżają czołgi. Niestety bestia je zniszczyła od razu i przewaliła jeden budynek. ---- Skręcam i jadę na lotnisko Lyold "Zostaw ich, idziemy dalej." Samuel W bezpieczne miejsce :P ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Na lotnisku jest bardzo duży tłum. *'Samuel' - Wchodzicie do magazynu. Jest tutaj bardzo dużo rozmaitych sprzętów. *'Jay' - Pierwszy raz lecisz samolotem. Panujesz nad pojazdem, jednak po paru minutach zauważasz gigantyczną bestię, która łapie Ciebie i rzuca Tobą o jakiś budynek. Cudem udało Ci się przeżyć. Nie odniosłeś zbyt wielkich obrażeń. ---- Rozglądam się. Samuel Próbuję znaleźć inny środek transportu i/lub jakąś broń. ''-Jay'' Szukam jakiejś pomocy Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Są tutaj przeróżne pistolety, karabiny, noże, baterie, silniki, kable, komputery, maski... *'Jay' - Jesteś w budynku. Jest na biurku tylko jakiś nóż. *'Lyold' - Nie widzisz. Stickmanów jest za dużo. ---- Sprawdzam, co robi mój towarzysz i biorę trochę broni, nóż, i maskę. Samuel Próbuję wejść na jakiś wysoki punkt i szukam żołnierzy, transportu itp. Lyold Biorę go i szukam jakiegoś schronu. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Przygląda się sprzętom. *'Lyold' - Widzisz z daleka czołg. *'Jay' - Jesteś na samym szczycie budynku. Nie ma tutaj prądu, a wiele drzwi jest zablokowanych. Jedynie możesz wyskoczyć przez okno. ---- "Bierzesz coś?" Samuel A samoloty lub coś w tym stylu? Lyold Próbuje znaleźć coś ostrego (nie licząc mojego noża), albo dwa przepychacze do toalet. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Znalazłem jakąś snajperkę. Przyda się." *'Lyold' - Nie ma. *'Jay' - Niestety nie ma nic z tych rzeczy. Są tutaj same papiery i długopisy i inne śmieci. ---- "Dobra, bierz ją. Teraz pytanie - co robimy jak już stąd wyjdziemy?" Samuel Próbuję zejść po piorunochronie. W razie zerwania się drutu, wbijam nóż w ścianę budynku. ''-Jay'' Wracam do Tomas'a Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - "Walczymy z bestiami?" *'Jay' - Widzisz bestię walczącą z myśliwcami. Jeden z nich zostaje złapany i rzucony w Twoją stronę. *'Lyold' - Jesteś koło niego. Co robisz? ---- "Taa... Przydałoby się jednak mieć jakiś... głębszy plan. Musimy znaleźć sobie jakąś kryjówkę. Nie wydaje mi się, aby na zewnątrz było bezpiecznie." Samuel "Masz jakiś pomysł jak się stąd wydostać?" Lyold Próbuję im jakoś pomóc. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Możemy zabezpieczyć budynek. Ze sprzętów zrobić wieżyczki... Tak widziałem tutaj prototypy... I gotowe!" *'Lyold' - "Możemy pojechać na tereny wojskowe i ukraść im czołg. Zawsze chciałem jeździć czołgiem. A teraz jest okazja, by to zrobić." *'Jay' - Samolot się rozbija o budynek. Spadasz. Leżysz ogłuszony na ziemi, nie wiesz czy jesteś ranny. Nic nie czujesz. Nie możesz się ruszać, a budynek zaczyna się powoli walić. ---- Modlę się do StickGoda. ''-Jay'' "Niech będzie. Dobra, zróbmy to." Samuel "No Dobra" ''(hehe) '''Lyold' ---- *'Jay' - Budzisz się. Jesteś w nicości. *'Samuel' - "Pomóż mi z tym sprzętem." Wskazuje Ci parę sprzętów. *'Lyold' - "No to kieruj... Wpisałem Ci miejsce w GPS'ie." ---- Nie idę w stronę światła. ''-Jay'' Pomagam mu. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - Coś eksploduje i pojawiasz się z powrotem w rzeczywistości. Leżysz w gruzach budynku. *'Samuel' - Zanosicie. Kiedy montujesz sprzęt nagle zaczyna Cię mocno boleć brzuch. *'Lyold' - (1/6) Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta. ---- Idę na ubocze zwymiotować. Samuel Rozglądam się. ''-Jay'' Jadę tam gdzie mam jechać Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - (2/6) Kiedy wracasz, towarzysz rzuca Ci jakieś tabletki, nie mówiąc co to. *'Jay' - Jesteś zakopany w gruzie. W oddali widzisz bestię niszczącą miasto. *'Lyold' - Wjeżdżacie na tereny. Znajdujecie to czego szukaliście, jednak jakiś żołnierz zaczyna w was naparzać z karabinu. ---- Więc się pytam, co to. (:v) Samuel (Używam swoich zdolności) Podbiegam do niego i rzucam nim''' Lyold''' Próbuję się uwolnić. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - "Lek na uzależnienie, znalazłem przed chwilą." *'Lyold' - Idealnie. Stickman ginie. *'Jay' - Udaje Ci się. Zauważasz, że jesteś napakowany i silniejszy. ---- (Nie mów, że zamieniłem się w bestię!) Rozglądam się, czy nie ma tu jakichś rannych. ''-Jay'' "Rozumiem. Zażyć je teraz?" Samuel ---- *'Jay' - (Jesteś mutantem, tak jak Lyold) Tutaj leży tylko gruz, jakieś całkowicie zniszczone sprzęty, śmieci i zwłoki. *'Samuel' - "Najlepiej. Masz tutaj 6 pigułek. Bierz najpierw dwie. Jak zacznie Cię znowu boleć to bierz kolejne." *'Lyold' - (2/6) Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta. ---- "Dobra. Dzięki.", mówię, po czym zażywam dwie. Samuel (Więc jestem supersilny?) Idę rozprawić się z bestią. ''-Jay'' (czemu 3-6?) Szukamy tego czołgu Lyold --- *'Samuel' - (Zostajesz uleczony na 45 kolejek (chociaż zanim zacznie Cię znowu boleć brzuch gra się zakończy)) Widzisz w oddali armię bestii. *'Jay' - (Trochę...) Bestia wyciąga kadź z dziwnym, żrącym płynem i rzuca w Ciebie. Czujesz się, jakbyś umierał, jednak jest inaczej. Teraz jesteś większy niż bestia! *'Lyold' - ("bug") Znajdujecie. Wchodzicie do niego. Podniecony Tomas pyta "No... W końcu jest koniec świata... To co robimy..? Zabijamy niewinnych, okradamy sklepy..?" ---- Proponuję mojemu towarzyszowi, abyśmy się skryli. Samuel Kopię ją w twarz, a potem duszę i zmuszam, by wyjawiła mi sekret, jak pokonać Kalarian (lub jakąś wskazówkę). ''-Jay'' Uciekamy z tego miasta, ale jak chcesz to możesz sobie troche postrzelać Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - "Nie możemy się tak teraz chować... Mam pomysł, przemieńmy się w bestie..." *'Jay' - Jest zbyt głupia, by Ci cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zaczyna się szarpać. *'Lyold' - "Najpierw musimy powstrzymać tych." mówi i wskazuje w stronę biegnących żołnierzy. ---- "Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie kontroluję tego?" Samuel Zabijam ją. ''-Jay'' Rozjeżdżam ich Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - "Tylko się skup się..." *'Jay' - Udaje Ci się! Bestia upada zabijając przy okazji armię Kalarian. *'Lyold' - Odjeżdżacie. Tomas wyciąga jakiegoś laptopa. Dowiadujecie się, że gigantyczny stwór został pokonany. ---- "No skoro podkreśliłeś to, mówiąc aż dwa razy "się", to chyba nie mam wyboru" Samuel Rozglądam się, czy jest ich więcej i szukam jakiejś broni palnej. ''-Jay'' "Masz jakieś pomysły, gdzie możemy pojechać?" Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Udaje Ci się! Armia Was zauważa i biegnie w Waszą stronę, ponieważ gigantyczna bestia się zawala. *'Jay' - Jesteś jedynym mutantem takich rozmiarów, a każda broń jest dla Ciebie za mała. *'Lyold' - "Może wrócimy do miasta...?" ---- (Gigantyczna bestia się zawala, lol) Pytam się raz jeszcze, czy uciekamy. Samuel Więc szukam Kalarian. ''-Jay'' "Może pojedziemy do sklepu?" Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - "Nie... Wprowadzimy je do środka, podłożymy bombę, zabieramy rzeczy i uciekamy jak najdalej." *'Jay' - Jest ich tutaj sporo. Chodzą po budynkach i zabijają niewinnych stickmanów. *'Lyold' - "Wszystkie sklepy są dzisiaj zamknięte z powodu ataku bestii..." ---- Tak też robimy (:/) Samuel Ratuję stickmanów i zabijam bestie. ''-Jay'' No to się włamuję do sklepu xd Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Uciekacie wyjątkowo daleko. Budynek zostaje zdetonowany. *'Jay' - Bestie zaczynają uciekać do jednego budynku, który po 5 minutach eksploduje, zabijając je wszystkie. *'Lyold' - Zaczyna Was gonić wojsko po tym jak ukradliście im czołg. ---- Patrzę, co z moim towarzyszem. Samuel Próbuję znaleźć jakieś centrum wojskowe. ''-Jay'' Kryję się w sklepie Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Jest z nim wszystko w porządku. Mówi "Ta... To już chyba wszystkie." *'Jay' - Jest bardzo daleko od miasta. *'Lyold' - Słyszysz pikanie. ---- "Idziemy dalej?" Samuel Próbuję znaleźć jakiś środek transportu. ''-Jay'' Sprawdzam czy ktoś jest w sklepie Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - "Lepiej zawróćmy do miasta, poczekajmy na posiłki..." *'Jay' - Wszystko jest dla Ciebie za małe. Jesteś gigantem. *'Lyold' - Nikogo nie ma. Kiedy patrzysz przez okno, czy żołnierze tam dalej są, zastajesz ich wszystkich zabitych, a czołg odjeżdża. ---- Rozgladam się Lyold Niech i tak będzie. Samuel Więc na pewno też szybko biegam i się nie męczę :) Biegnę do miasta. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Nikogo nie ma. Żołnierze są martwi, a Thomas Cię zdradził. *'Samuel' - W końcu przylatują posiłki. *'Jay' - Jesteś cały czas w mieście (xd). Widzisz, że przylatują posiłki. ---- Pomagamy im, jak sądzę. Samuel Wcześniej napisałeś "Jest bardzo daleko od miasta". Więc się zdecyduj. ''-Jay'' Chodzę po ulicach i szukam czegoś ciekawego Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - Operacja trwa 2 godziny. W końcu przylatują samoloty, które zabierają dotkniętych atakiem do bezpiecznego miejsca. *'Jay' - CENTRUM WOJSKOWE jest daleko od miasta. *'Lyold' - Przylatują samoloty, które zabierają dotkniętych atakiem do bezpiecznego miejsca. ---- Więc tam biegnę. ''-Jay'' Rozumiem więc, że i my się tam udajemy. Samuel Udaję się tam Lyold Epilog Księgi I thumb|center|500 px Księga II - Wirus Rozdział VI - Powrót 650px Godzina 13:00, 4 maja 1945, Siedziba Breeze Corporation na Losterri Odbywa się pierwsza od czasu Incydentu w Nicksoft City konferencja BR45'. Breeze Corporation chce zaprezentować na niej nowe urządzenia, przydatne do walki z bestiami. ---- *'Lyold' - Zostałeś zaproszony na tą konferencję. Po godzinie opowiadań prezesa, możesz zobaczyć z bliska wszystkie produkty, wraz z opisami. *'Samuel' - Jesteś na konferencji. Po godzinie opowiadań prezesa wszyscy się rozchodzą zobaczyć produkty. Co robisz? *'Jay' - Zostałeś zaproszony na tą konferencję. Po godzinie opowiadań prezesa, możesz zobaczyć z bliska wszystkie produkty, wraz z opisami. *'Rizer' - Zostałeś zaproszony na tą konferencję. Po godzinie opowiadań prezesa, możesz zobaczyć z bliska wszystkie produkty, wraz z opisami. ---- Rozglądam się. Samuel Oglądam je Lyold Oglądam wszystkie po kolei. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Nie widzisz nic interesującego. Opis *'Lyold' - Opis *'Jay' - Opis *'Rizer' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta] ---- Patrzę na ten pierwszy. Samuel Przyglądam się temu ostatniemu Lyold Robię zdjęcia i piszę notatki do Stick TV. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Masz taki sam, możesz go sobie wziąć z magazynów. *'Lyold' - Jest to silnik mniejszych rozmiarów. Ma dużo kabelków, jakby miało to coś być wsadzone komuś brzuch. *'Jay' - Udało Ci się trochę tego nazbierać. Co robisz? ---- Przyglądam się bliżej BHDfST i piszę recenzję. Potem testuję Breeze Glass. ''-Jay'' Rizer-Przyglądam się Breeze glass Biorę więc. :v Samuel Pytam się ich jak to ma być wykorzystane Lyold ---- *'Jay' - Recenzja napisana. Do testowania Breeze Glass przygotowano specjalny pokój. Szkło sprawuje się bardzo dobrze. *'Rizer' - Do testowania Breeze Glass przygotowano specjalny pokój. Szkło sprawuje się bardzo dobrze. *'Samuel' - Zakładasz urządzenie na rękę. Po uruchomieniu pojawia się ekran rejestrowania. Krok ten można jednak pominąć. *'Lyold' - "Ma zasilać wiele urządzeń, nad którymi jeszcze pracujemy." ---- Na przykład ? Lyold Pominę na razie. Samuel Testuję snajperkę.' ''-Jay' Rizer-Testuje karabin snajperski ---- *'Lyold''' - "Pojazdy, komputery... Nieważne." *'Samuel' - Pojawia się menu oraz lista komend. Możesz się połączyć ze StickNetem, sprawdzić skrzynkę mailową, pisać notatki. Reszta jest dostępna tylko dla zarejestrowanych. *'Jay' - Kule świetnie niszczą cele. Celownik również posiada wspomagane celowanie. *'Rizer' - Kule świetnie niszczą cele. Celownik również posiada wspomagane celowanie. ---- Rejestruję się (xd) jako Shed. Samuel Robię zdjęcia.'' -Jay'' "Czy planujecie stworzyć jakieś specjalne oddziały do walki z bestiami?" Lyold ---- *'Samuel' - W pudełku od urządzenia znajdujesz specjalny kod, który odblokuje wszystkie funkcje BHDfST. *'Jay' - Co robisz teraz? *'Lyold' - "Oczywiście. Żołnierze już są rekrutowani." ---- Wpisuję kod. Samuel Pytam się, czy mogę coś wziąć ze sobą Lyold Pytam, czy mają może jakąś broń masowego rażenia.'' -Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Wszystkie funkcje zostają odblokowane. Co robisz? *'Lyold' - Możesz kupić prototypy Breeze Handheld Device for Special Tasks z dodatkowymi funkcjami (200S$), BG300S (200S$), Breeze Tactic Headset (20S$, wersja zgodna BHDfST dodatkowe 10S$), Breeze Glass (50S$). *'Jay' - "Nie posiadamy. Wszystko co jest na wystawie, to jest do testowania." ---- Kupuję BHDfST i Breeze Glass.'' -Jay'' To co teraz robimy? Lyold ---- *'Jay' - (300S$ - 250S$) Zostaje Ci 50S$. *'Lyold' - "Za 16 minut rozpoczyna się dalsza część konferencji. Możesz w tej chwili wyjść na zewnątrz, coś przetestować lub kupić." *'Samuel' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta] Odpowiedziałeś na inne gry Kupuję jeszcze Breeze Tactic Headset za 30S$.'' -Jay'' Kupuję BHDfST, i pytam " Czy można do niego dobudować jakieś części?" Lyold Życie... Przeglądam funkcje, nic ciekawszego do roboty nie mam. Samuel ---- *'Jay' - (50S$ - 30S$) Kupujesz. Zaczynasz czuć dziwny zapach. *'Lyold' - (300S$ - 100S$) "Zależy w jakim sensie..." Zaczynasz czuć dziwny zapach. *'Samuel' - Podczas przeglądania zaczynasz czuć dziwny zapach dochodzący z góry budynku. ---- Spoglądam w górę. Samuel "Nieważne..." Próbuję zlokalizować źródło zapachu. Lyold Rozglądam się. Patrzę na podłogę i sufit. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Nie widzisz nic specjalnego. Słyszysz krzyki. *'Lyold' - Wychodząc przed budynek, widzisz na samym szczycie płomienie. *'Jay' - Nie widzisz nic specjalnego. Słyszysz krzyki na zewnątrz budynku. ---- Wzywam pomoc przez swój BHDfST Lyold Idę w stronę krzyków. Samuel Biegnę tam. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Parę ochroniarzy wychodzi przed budynek i zaczyna strzelać do postaci, jednak niecelnie. *'Samuel' - Wychodząc przed budynek, widzisz na samym szczycie płomienie. *'Jay' - Wychodząc przed budynek, widzisz na samym szczycie płomienie. ---- Dzwonię na 112. ''-Jay'' Uciekam na dół Lyold Szukam pomocy. Rex ---- *'Jay' - Gdy wszyscy przyjeżdżają na miejsce, postać z góry wysadza wszystkie pojazdy za pomocą pewnego urządzenia. Wszyscy którzy byli w, lub obok jakiegoś pojazdu zginęli. Ktoś musi wejść na sam szczyt. *'Lyold' - Jesteś na zewnątrz budynku, czyli jesteś na samym dole. :I Gdy wszyscy przyjeżdżają na miejsce, postać z góry wysadza wszystkie pojazdy za pomocą pewnego urządzenia. Wszyscy którzy byli w, lub obok jakiegoś pojazdu zginęli. Ktoś musi wejść na sam szczyt. *'Samuel' - Gdy wszyscy przyjeżdżają na miejsce, postać z góry wysadza wszystkie pojazdy za pomocą pewnego urządzenia. Wszyscy którzy byli w, lub obok jakiegoś pojazdu zginęli. Ktoś musi wejść na sam szczyt. ---- No, próbuję niepostrzeżenie wejść do budynku, po czym ostrożnie idę na górę. Samuel (lol) Patrze czy zginął jakiś ochroniarz, policjant i zabieram mu broń Lyold Biorę snajperkę z wystawy i idę na szczyt. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - Gdy wchodzisz na sam szczyt spotykasz pracownika Breeze Corporation, który czegoś tu szuka. *'Lyold' - Zdobywasz Glocka 18. *'Jay' - Gdy wchodzisz na sam szczyt spotykasz pracownika Breeze Corporation, który czegoś tu szuka. ---- Też idę na szczyt xd Lyold Podchodzę do niego. Samuel Podchodzę do niego i pytam, czy wie co się dzieje. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Lyold' - Gdy idziesz na górę widzisz jak spada jakiś stickman. *'Samuel' - Stickman łapie Cię i zrzuca z budynku. *'Jay' - Stickman łapie Cię i wrzuca do dziury w budynku. Wszystko wokół się pali, więc nie masz szans się dostać na górę. ---- Wybiegam na zewnątrz, ładuję do snajperki, którą wziąłem pociski usypiające (chyba takie ma) i próbuję trafić w pracownika na dachu.'' -Jay'' Próbuję złapać się parapetu, czegokolwiek. Samuel Łapię go Lyold ---- *'Jay' - Postać wyciąga detonator C4 i wysadza całą górną wieżę. *'Samuel' - Postać wyciąga detonator C4 i wysadza całą górną wieżę. Tobie udaje się przeżyć to i spaść na sam dół bez większych obrażeń ''-5HP'' *'Lyold' - "Nie będę się z Wami bawił..." Postać wyciąga detonator C4 i wysadza całą górną wieżę razem z Wami. [Wymuszona zmiana postaci] *'Gordon' - Należysz do oddziału, który ma przetransportować wszystkich uczestników konferencji w bezpieczne miejsce. Właśnie eksploduje górna wieża budynku, przez co trzeba przyspieszyć operację. ---- Wstaję i gonię go (no chyba, że zginął w wybuchu) Samuel Szybko wchodzę na sąsiedni budynek i strzelam ze snajperki. ''-Jay'' No to idę tam Gordon ---- *'Samuel' - Zginął. Przybywają pojazdy, które mają przetransportować wszystkich stickmanów z konferencji w bezpieczne miejsce. *'Jay'' - Stickman już nie żyje. Przybywają pojazdy, które mają przetransportować wszystkich stickmanów z konferencji w bezpieczne miejsce. *'Gordon' - Stickmani już wchodzą. Budynek zaczyna się powoli walić. ---- Schodzę. :/ Samuel Wchodzę do takiego pojazdu i oddaję snajperkę. ''-Jay'' "Szybciej" Gordon ---- *'Samuel' - Widzisz pojazdy, które mają przetransportować uczestników konferencji w bezpieczne miejsce. Możesz zostać na miejscu, lub szybko wejść do pojazdu. *'Jay' - Wóz zaczyna odjeżdżać. W wozie w którym jesteś znajduje się 30 osób. *'Gordon' - Wóz którym masz prowadzić w końcu się zapełnia. ---- Wchodzę do pojazdu. Samuel Odjeżdżam Gordon Pytam, czy ktoś wie, gdzie jedziemy. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - W Twoim pojeździe są 23 osoby. *'Gordon' - Widzisz jak budynek całkowicie się zawala. *'Jay' - "Do podziemnej, tajnej siedziby Breeze Corporation. Tam kontynuujemy konferencję." ---- Przelatuję po nich wzrokiem. Samuel Daje gazu Gordon Rizer-Szukam broni Stoję i czekam.'' -Jay'' ---- *'Samuel' - W większości to są znajomi z Twojej pracy. Po dwóch godzinach docieracie na miejsce. Konferencja zostaje dokończona. *'Gordon' - Po dwóch godzinach docieracie na miejsce. Konferencja zostaje dokończona. *'Rizer' - Budynek się zawala, a Ty będąc w nim giniesz. (wybacz, ale za długo czekałem na odpowiedź, więc muszę Cię wyrzucić) *'Jay' - Po dwóch godzinach docieracie na miejsce. Konferencja zostaje dokończona. Rozdział VII - Atak 650px Godzina 14:00, 8 maja 1945, Fesma w Nicksoft. ---- *'Luscum' - Jesteś ze swoim kolegą Danielem w barze. Rozmawiacie sobie, żartujecie aż zaczynasz czuć coś podejrzanego. *'Gordon' - Masz dzisiaj spotkanie ze swoim kolegą. Właśnie idziesz do jego domu, gdy zaczynasz czuć coś podejrzanego. *'Jay' - Piszesz recenzję Breeze Glass. Nagle pada Ci prąd. ---- Rozglądam się. Luscum Rozglądam się, co się stało. ''-Jay'' Rozglądam się, po chwili jednak podbiegam do drzwi Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - Nagle przez okno zauważasz fioletowy grzyb atomowy. *'Jay' - Nie potrafisz stwierdzić przyczyny. Słyszysz trzask. *'Gordon' - Nagle zauważasz fioletowy grzyb atomowy. ---- (Grzyb atomowy, hell you're saying xd) Wychodzę i sprawdzam co się dzieje. Luscum Idę w jego kierunku. ''-Jay'' Kryję się i podziwiam widok Gordon ---- :[W tle] *'Luscum' - (wybuch atomówki, tylko w tym przypadku nie wiadomo czy to jest atomówka xd) Oprócz grzybu jest także fioletowa mgła, która morduje każdą istotę, która się w niej znajduje. Pojawiają się także pojadzy latające bombardujące miasto. Według krzyków przerażonych stickmanów nadszedł Dzień Sądu. *'Jay' - Oprócz grzybu jest także fioletowa mgła, która morduje każdą istotę, która się w niej znajduje. Pojawiają się także pojadzy latające bombardujące miasto. Według krzyków przerażonych stickmanów nadszedł Dzień Sądu. *'Gordon' - Oprócz grzybu jest także fioletowa mgła, która morduje każdą istotę, która się w niej znajduje. Pojawiają się także pojadzy latające bombardujące miasto. Według krzyków przerażonych stickmanów nadszedł Dzień Sądu. ---- Uciekam do swojego samochodu, jeśli pochłoneła go mgła to uciekam. Gordon Mówię przyjacielowi, że trzeba uciekać. Luscum Uciekam jak najszybciej. ''-Jay'' ---- *'Gordon' - Na szczęście nie. Znajdujesz go "zdrowego". *'Luscum' - Niestety podczas ucieczki zostaję pochłonięty przez mgłę. Zaczyna się dusić po czym przemienia się w dziwną istotę, krwawiąc ze wszystkich stron. Jego kolor skóry zmienia się na biały. *'Jay' - Przylatują helikoptery. Zabierają Cię. ---- "Co jest grane? Jakaś wojna?" ''-Jay'' Uciekam. Luscum No to uciekam nim Gordon ---- *'Jay' - "Najwidoczniej Kalarianie już jako inteligentna armia postanowiła nas zaatakować..." *'Luscum' - Przylatują helikoptery. Zabierają Cię. Widzisz jak Twój przyjaciel budzi się i zaczyna gonić innych stickmanów. *'Gordon' - Przylatują helikoptery. Zabierają Cię. ---- "Jak mamy się bronić"? ''-Jay'' Oglądam zniszczenia Gordon Mówię, żeby im pomogli. Luscum ---- *'Jay' - "Podobna eksplozja była także kilka godzin temu w innym mieście. Było to w samym środku starego, opuszczonego laboratorium Breeze Corporation. Jako iż tutaj też było takie laboratorium, udało nam się przewidzieć atak. Niestety jednak plany na wojnę do nas nie dotarły." *'Gordon' - Zniszczeń spowodowanych grzybem za wiele nie ma, tylko na zasięg paru metrów eksplozji. Jednak najwięcej jest spowodowanych paniką stickmaną i przemianą ich w dziwne bestie. *'Luscum' - Widzisz jak Daniel ginie potraktowany karabinem maszynowym. Stickmani zostają zabrani. Jednak zombie-podobnych bestii jest coraz więcej. ---- "Gdzie będzie następny atak?" ''-Jay'' Jeśli mam przy sobie jakąś broń, to strzelam w niektórych. Luscum No to czekam na następne wydarzenia Gordon ---- *'Jay' - "Prawdopodobnie w Oneipie. Jednak lata odbudowania nie może pójść na marne!" *'Luscum' - Zabijasz kilku. Helikopter już odlatuje. *'Gordon' - Helikopter już odlatuje. Masz przy sobie BHDfST. ---- "Mamy jakiś plan wojenny? Kiedy broń z konferencji Breeze wejdzie do masowej produkcji?" ''-Jay'' No, to chyba jestem bezpieczny? Patrzę co się dzieje. Luscum Sprawdzam czy w radiu są jakieś wiadomości czy coś w tym stylu Gordon ---- *'Jay' - (dopisz druga postać, Shixer chyba jeszcze nie żył wtedy :V) "Nie możemy udzielić takich informacji cywilom." *'Luscum' - "Obecnie tak..." Grzyb już zniknął, mgła powoli też. *'Gordon' - Są rady aby nie wychodzić z domów. ---- Pytam się, gdzie nas zabierają. Luscum (Shixer żył jakieś 1000 lat, podobnie jak inni Xevorovie) "Ale ja jestem reporterem. Mam legitymację!"'' -Jay'' Chodze se po mieście Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - "Teraz musimy opuścić Nicksoft. Polecimy do StickWrick." *'Jay' - (mhm, jak chcesz :T) "To tym bardziej nie, jeżeli będziesz się sprzeciwiał zostaniesz stąd wyrzucony!" *'Gordon' - Mam rozumieć, że wyskoczyłeś z helikoptera? ---- No to, lecimy. (No lećże tam wreszcie ;_;) Luscum Czekam, aż gdzieś wylądujemy. ''-Jay'' NO DOBRA LECIMY Gordon ---- 5 godzin później *'Wszyscy' - Jesteście na miejscu. Macie 3 opcje - Lecieć dalej, iść z grupą ocalałych lub pójść samemu. ---- A gdzie mielibyśmy polecieć dalej? ''-Jay'' ^ Look up. Luscum To samo co reszta Gordon ---- *'Wszyscy' - Uczestniczyć w wojnie. ---- Lece dalej Gordon "Wojnie?" Luscum Lecę dalej (nie zginę, prawda?!). ''-Jay'' ---- *'Gordon' - Jesteś pewien? Są największe szanse, że nigdy nie wrócisz do domu. *'Luscum' - "Wojnie z Kalarianami. Z najnowszych informacji utworzyli również podziemne państwo, nie wiadomo jednak gdzie." *'Jay' - Niestety nie zostajesz wpuszczony (roll) ---- "Gdzie teraz ruszamy?" Luscum (Jaki z ciebie troll, Gresiu xD) Idę razem z innymi ocalałymi. ''-Jay'' "Czy to ma znaczyć, ża najprawdopodobniej możemy tam zginąć?" Gordon ---- :StickNews 08.05.1945 Wydanie specjalne: Z ostatniej chwili! TaiBei po wielu godzinach walki zostało zdobyte przez Kalarianów. Powiesili tam nawet własną flagę, co oznacza powstanie nowego kraju kalariańskiego! Tak samo przed chwilą została zdobyta również Fasma. Oznacza to początek Wielkiej Wojny Kalariańskiej. (...) Niedawno została utworzona specjalna organizacja StickNevu, której zadaniem ma być zwalczenie tych szkodników dla naszej cywilizacji. (...) *'Luscum' - "Lecimy z powrotem do Nicksoft. Tam się rozdzielamy na 5 grup. Jedna leci bronić laboratorium Breeze Corporation, druga szukać gniazda bestii, trzecia do Nicksoft City przeszukać miasto, czwarta do Oneipy, a piąta do miejsca gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Co wybierasz?" *'Jay' - [Zmiana] *'Shixer' - Właśnie należysz do jednej z grup StickNevu. Trafiłeś do 7-osobowej drużyny Beta-1. Za tydzień rozpocznie się Twoja pierwsza misja - Przeszukanie TaiBei. Używając swoich umiejętności do zmiany w bestię musicie dotrzeć do samego obozu Kalarian. Jakieś pytania? *'Gordon' - "Zależy też z którą grupą polecisz. Jedna leci bronić laboratorium Breeze Corporation, druga szukać gniazda bestii, trzecia do Nicksoft City przeszukać miasto, czwarta do Oneipy, a piąta do miejsca gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Co wybierasz?" ---- "Niech będzie grupa piąta. Mam się czegoś spodziewać?" Luscum Umiem się zmieniaćw bestię? Nawet nie wiedziałem. Kto jest dowódcą drużyny? ''-Shixer'' Drugą,,,' 'Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - Zostajesz przydzielony do drużyny Alpha-1. Spodziewać możesz się wielu, ponieważ zadanie jest bardzo trudne. *'Shixer' - Potrafisz, ponieważ masz wszczepionego specjalnego wirusa. Dowódcą drużyny jest Jack S'Neil. *'Gordon' - Zostajesz przydzielony do drużyny Charlie-1. Rozdział VIII - StickNevu 650px Godzina 02:30, 17 maja 1945, Nicksoft/KalarTown. ---- *'Luscum' - Jesteście na miejscu. Przed Tobą jest nawiedzony budynek - Siedziba Breeze Corporation. *'Shixer' - Docieracie na miejsce i od razu zmieniacie się w bestie. Po krótszym "spacerze" jesteś pod wrażeniem. W ciągu tygodnia KalarTown stało się "zwyczajnym" państwem. *'Gordon' - Udaje Wam się namierzyć jedno z gniazd - opuszczone laboratorium w Oneipie. ---- (Wcześniej pisałeś, że moja drużyna jest siedmioosobowa.) Szuka czegoś interesującego. ''-Shixer'' Rozglądam się. Luscum Idę tam Gordon ---- *'Shixer' - Wykrywasz patrol. Jeden żołnierz podejrzanie zaczyna się Wam przyglądać, a następnie mówiąc coś do reszty podchodzi do Was. *'Luscum' - Krążą tutaj stare nieinteligentne bestie, które nie należą do Armii Kalariańskiej. Chodzą i szukają żywności. Oprócz nich są tutaj same ruiny, wraki pojazdów, trupy. Lider każe wysadzić wejście. *'Gordon' - Razem z 5-osobową grupą podjeżdżacie pod jaskinię. Wchodzicie do niej aż docieracie pod same laboratorium. Znajdujesz tabliczkę na której pisze "Laboratorium Breeze Corporation nr.23 Siedziba Kalarian nr.23" ---- Po cichu przygotowuję broń.'' -Shixer'' No to wysadzamy. Luscum Wyważamy drzwi Gordon ---- *'Shixer' - "Hej, co to za zebranie?" *'Luscum' - Oto sala główna, gdzie odbyła się konferencja. Wypadałoby tu trochę posprzątać. *'Gordon' - Wbijasz i od razu spotykasz 3 naukowców kalariańskich. Ci zaczynają panikować. ---- Rozglądam się po całym pomieszczeniu. Luscum "Patrolujemy okolicę, sir!" ''-Shixer'' Zabijam ich, uważam żeby nie włączyli alarmu Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - Nagle zawala się częściowo sufit. *'Shixer' - "A macie zgodę Wodza?" *'Gordon' - Zabici. Znajdujesz przy nich skrzynkę strzykawek. ---- "Oczywiście, sir! Jest to nagły wypadek, sir. Podobno jacyś szpiedzy kręcą się w okolicy, sir. "'' -Shixer'' Unikam i ostrzegam innych. Luscum Biore je. Sprawdzam ich badania i szukam danych. Gordon ---- *'Shixer' - "Szpiedzy? A więc zgodnie z zasadami, należy uruchomić alarm." *'Luscum' - Słyszysz krzyki "Kto tam jest? Odezwać się inaczej wysadzę pomieszczenie!" *'Gordon' - Dowiadujesz się, że jest to wirus przemieniający stickmanów w StickZombie, a następnie w Kalarianów. ---- "Nie chcemy kłopotów! Kim jesteś?!" Luscum "Dowódca powiedział, aby tego nie robić, sir! To wiadomości niepotwierdzone, sir. Niepotrzebnie wzbudzilibyśmy panikę, sir."'' -Shixer'' Idę do następnego pomieszczenia Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - "A czy jesteście Kalarianami?!" *'Shixer' - "To skąd macie takie informacje?" *'Gordon' - Jest puste jednak słyszysz czyiś głos "Klasa H92 sklonowana. Idź do sektora J wysłać wiadomość do kraju o nowym tworze." Gdy zdanie się kończy, zza drzwi wychodzi Kalarianin. ---- "Nie." Luscum "Uzyskaliśmy je poprzez działania wywiadowcze naszej grupy, sir." ''-Shixer'' Skradam się i go obezwładniam Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - "Z "kijami" nie dyskutuję! Spróbujcie tylko tutaj wejść, a Was wszystkie rozwalę!" *'Shixer' - "Idźcie już." *'Gordon' - W ten sposób doprowadzasz go do paniki, a to do reakcji innych. Wybiega spora grupa uzbrojonych Kalarian. ---- "Kijami?" Luscum O to mi chodziło, że ogłuszam go jak Hitman ale w taki razie znajduję osłonę i ostrzeliwuje ich pozycję. Grodon "Tak jest, sir!" Idziemy dalej.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Luscum' - "Powtarzam, opuśćcie pokój, inaczej Was zabiję!" *'Gordon' - Po 10 minutach, sala zostaje wyczyszczona. Tracicie 2 żołnierzy. Udaje Ci się zdobyć wiele ważnych dokumentów oraz trochę broni. *'Shixer' - Niestety jeden z Was ponownie przemienia się w stickmana, co zauważa kolejny patrol. Natychmiast zostaje uruchomiony alarm, co oznacza zamknięcie granic i przybycie pojazdów. ---- Pytam się reszty, co robimy. Luscum Udajemy, że go obezwładniamy i prowadzimy do aresztu.'' -Shixer'' Rozkazuje im się przygotować i przeglądam te arcyważne dokumenty. Grodon ---- *'Luscum' - "Walić to, idziemy dalej." Gdy schodzicie niżej, spotykacie tego samego Kalarianina, który kazał Wam stąd iść. *'Shixer' - Jeden z Kalarianów strzela mu prosto w łeb. Ginie. *'Gordon' - W dokumentach zawarte są informacje takie jak: klonowanie Kalarian, stopnie, plany itd. ---- Przygotowuję broń na wszelki wypadek i pytam raz jeszcze, kim jest. Luscum Czy w nas też strzelają?'' -Shixer'' Biore to i idziemy dalej Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - Oto Bestia Pierwsza. Na Wasz widok, zaraz detonuje całą salę (akurat was to nie rusza) i zaczyna uciekać. *'Shixer' - Podbiegają do Was i zaraz proszą o Dowód Bycia Kalarianinem. *'Gordon' - W końcu docieracie do generatora, klonującego bestie. ---- No nie wiem, gonię go. Luscum Próbuje to wyłączyć Gordon Mówimy, że zapomnieliśmy.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Luscum' - Kiedy go doganiasz, ten wyciąga pistolet i strzela Ci w brzuch. Upadasz. *'Gordon' - Udaje Ci się uszkodzić ten sprzęt, jednak budzisz w ten sposób setki nieaktywnych bestii. *'Shixer' - "No to trudno." Kalarianin wyciąga broń i zabija dwóch z Was, a resztę ogłusza. Gdy budzisz się, znajdujesz się w więzieniu, a z Twojej grupy zostało tylko trzech. Słyszysz, że na zewnątrz toczone są bitwy. ---- (No tak... :x) Sprawdzam, czy mam apteczkę. Luscum Próbuję się uwolnić. ''-Shixer'' Wycofać się! Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - Bestia wyciąga nóż, jednak jeden z towarzyszy się rzuca na nią z odsieczą. Niestety ginie. *'Shixer' - Przychodzi do was uzbrojony Kalarianin i ogłasza, że za chwilę zabierze kogoś na przesłuchania. *'Gordon' - Zauważasz lukę w generatorze. Jeden przycisk aktywuje natychmiastową autodestrukcję. Niestety jedna osoba musi zostać i się poświęcić. ---- Dalej próbuję się uwolnić.'' -Shixer'' Też się na nią rzucam, wyrywam nóż i próbuję zranić. Luscum Urachamiam go a reszcie rozkazuje się wycofać do innych odziałów''' Gordon''' ---- *'Shixer' - "A Ty co się tak wiercisz?! Pójdziesz ze mną!" *'Luscum' - Ta Cię łapie i odrzuca, kontynuując ucieczkę. *'Gordon' - Musisz odczekać 10 minut (1 kolejka = 2,30 minuty). Towarzysze Ci dziękują i żegnają, odchodząc. Powoli słyszysz nadchodzące bestie. ---- Dalej go gonię (?) Luscum Idę. ''-Shixer'' To czekam przy okazji nawalam w bestie Grodon ---- *'Luscum' - Kanaris uderza Cię w twarz, a następnie rzuca krzesłem. *'Shixer' - Nagle coś uderza w budynek, powodując eksplozję. Udaje Ci się więc z niego uciec. Gdy wychodzisz widzisz miasto bombardowane przez Nicksoftańskie myśliwce. *'Gordon' - Dowiadujesz się, że twoi towarzysze wyszli wcześniej. Możesz już wysadzać. ---- Rzucam się na niego i mówię "Zatrzymaj się, do cholery" Luscum Szukam transportu.'' -Shixer'' Wysadzam wszystko w drobny mak! Gordon ---- *'Luscum' - Bestia zaczyna Cię mocno uderzać po twarzy. *'Shixer' - Przybywa helikopter i Cię zabiera. Dowódca pyta się Ciebie gdzie jest reszta. *'Gordon' - ...bbbBBB'BBB'BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ---- Kopię go w brzuch, po czym uderzam pięścią w twarz, gdy się kuli z bólu. Luscum "Zostali na miejscu, sir!"'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Luscum' - "Zostaw mnie inaczej zamorduję Twoich przyjaciół..." Wtem wyciąga topór i wbija Ci go w brzuch. *'Shixer' - Budynek eksploduje, co równa się z ich śmiercią. "Trudno. Wracamy do domu, misja się nieudała i tylko pogorszyła sprawę..." ---- "Kim ty jesteś do cholery?!", wyciągam topór i ściskam go w dłoni na wszelki wypadek. Luscum "Zdemaskowali nas, sir!" ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Luscum' - "Jestem Kalarianinem." po czym wyciąga kolejny nóż i przebija Ci nim Twoją prawą dłoń, tak, że się wbija w podłogę. "Heh, myślałeś, że mnie powstrzymasz? Żałosne, było trzeba mnie wcześniej zabić. Twoi przyjaciele i tak już nie żyją, a Nicksoft wkrótce przestanie istnieć. W dalszej kolejności StickWrick, UofSA, StickJudia... i wkrótce ja stanę się władcą tej marnej planety. ''" *'Shixer''' - "Nie chcę wyjaśnień, po prostu wybraliśmy złą drużynę do tego..." ' ---- "''Na cholerę ci to? Zemsta, rozkazy, czy może inne głupie pobudki?" Luscum ---- *'''Luscum - "Twoja misja również jest żałosna, więc się zamknij!" Kanaris bierze benzynę. ---- "Może, ale co innego nam pozostaje?" Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - Kalarianin milczy i oblewa Cię benzyną. ---- "Co ci da zabicie mnie? Zaledwie jednego trupa do wyrzucenia. Dlaczego to robisz?" Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - "Po prostu chcę się Ciebie pozbyć. Wyrzucać nie muszę, ta baza jest ich pełna." Postać wyciąga zapalniczkę. ---- "No jasne...", sprawdzam, czy gdzieś w zasięgu moich nóg czy rąk znajduje się gaśnica. Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - Jest. (:s) "No więc jakie będzie Twe ostatnie słowo, mój przyjacielu?" ---- "Tylko trzy - uważaj na ogień.", po czym kopię gaśnicę tak, aby ją "uruchomić" (uruchomić, wtf), tak, żeby środek gaśniczy uderzył w płomień. (Powinien wtedy skierować się na kalarianina, chyba :I) Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - Płonący Kalarianin przed śmiercią wypowiada pewne słowa "Ner zaye Kalarya!". Gdy ginie, słyszysz bombardowanie. ---- Wychodzę na zewnątrz (biorę ze sobą ciało) i patrzę co się dzieje. Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - Przybywają myśliwce i helikoptery Nicksoft, które po wysłaniu SOS przez jednego z Twojej załogi, miały Was "uwolnić". ---- Macham do nich (choć wydaje mi się to podejrzane :/) Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - Jeden z helikopterów ląduje. "To Ty wysłałeś ten sygnał? Wsiadaj i wyrzuć ten śmieć, nie ma czasu." ---- No cóż, wyrzucam zwłoki i zabieram się z nimi. Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - "Raport?" ---- "Oddział nie żyje, podobnie jak lider Kalarian." Luscum ---- *'Luscum' - "A więc to był on?! Ah, trudno, dobra robota. Śmierć lidera wciąż nie oznacza końca wojny, wręcz przeciwnie, ale to i tak wyczyn." Epilog Księgi II Śmierć Kanarisa Najwyższego, lidera Kalarian, nie doprowadziła do końca wojny. Wybrany został nowy - Verinso, który rozpoczął surowe podboje. Wkrótce Kalarianie wynaleźli nową broń, dzięki której w szybki sposób zwalczano armie Nicksoft. Po utracie najlepszych żołnierzy, Nicksoft skapitulowało. Jay, postanowił nie mieszać się w wojnę, dlatego pozostał w StickWrick. Nie wiadomo co tam robił. Ciało Lyolda, znaleźli Kalarianie i kontynuowali prace nad cyborgiem. To przywróciło go do życia. Początkowo był wykorzystywany do celów wojskowych jako prawa ręka Verinsa, lecz po jakimś czasie go zdradził i wyruszył do Nicksoft. Samuel razem z resztą Breeze Corporation, kontynuował prace nad "bronią doskonałą". Luscum awansował na stopień Plutonowego i prawdopodobnie kontynuował walkę z bestiami. Kategoria:Gry